Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. In particular, certain dishwasher assemblies include a rack assembly slidably mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. A user can load articles, such as plates, bowls, and/or cups, into the rack assembly, and the rack assembly can support such articles within the wash chamber during operation of the dishwasher appliance.
Certain dishwasher appliances include a spray arm for directing wash fluid onto articles within the wash chamber during operation of the dishwasher appliance. Spray arms are generally rotatably mounted with the wash chamber in order to improve wash fluid coverage of articles within the wash chamber. During rotation, spray arms generally define a circular spray area. However, wash chambers generally have a rectangular or square cross-section. Thus, it can be difficult to direct wash fluid towards corners of the wash chamber with rotating spray arms.
To improve wash fluid coverage within the wash chamber's corners, certain spray arms include outlets directed towards the wash chamber's corners. However, wash fluid directed out of such outlets can impact the dishwasher appliance's tub and generate unappealing or undesirable noise. Further, wash fluid directed in such a manner often provides poor or uneven coverage and can lead to inconsistent cleaning of articles located within the wash chamber's corners.
Accordingly, a spray assembly for a dishwasher appliance with features for improving spray coverage within a wash chamber of the dishwasher appliance would be useful. In particular, a spray assembly for a dishwasher appliance with features for improving spray coverage within corners of a wash chamber would be useful.